A wide variety of leisure chairs of different designs and sizes are available in the market. Modern day chairs comprise, for example, portable chairs, reclining chairs, foldable chairs, rocking chairs, etc. The flexible connections between different parts of the chair, for example, between a back panel, armrests, a seat panel, etc., make the chair portable and foldable. Additional elements are also included during manufacture of these chairs to make the chairs more flexible. Rocking chairs typically require a large number of interconnections. The interconnections between the back panel, the armrests, the seat panel, etc., in rocking chairs are complex, evident, and aesthetically undesirable. Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a rocking chair that can be disassembled and which conceals connections between at least two parts of the chair, for example, between the back panel, the armrests, the seat panel, etc.